Super Nintendo
La Super Nintendo (SNES en Amérique, au Japon Super Famicom) ou Super Nintendo Entertainment System ' de son nom complet , est une console de salon 16 bits de Nintendo sortie en 1991/1992. Aux États-Unis et au Canada, la SNES était sous une forme différente. Spécifications techniques Beaucoup de modes existent, pour les voir, voir ici. Histoire Alors que la Nintendo Entertainment System dominait considérablement le marché du jeu vidéo. ''NEC, autre entreprise du jeu vidéo, lance la PC-Engine. SNK lance la Neo Geo AES (considérée comme la console la plus chère de tous les temps à cause de son système d'arcade avec des RAM puissantes et énormes) et SEGA lance la Mega Drive. Ces 3 consoles 16 bits essayent donc de rivaliser contre cette fameuse console 8 bits. Elle domine encore quelques temps, mais ce fait peu à peu vaincre par la Mega Drive de SEGA à cause bien sûr de musique compact, de graphismes améliorés et surtout l'arrivée de Sonic The Hedgehog. Pour éviter de faire faillite, Nintendo sort alors une console 16 bits plus puissante, qui rivalise la Mega Drive et fait encore dominer Nintendo dans le domaine du jeu vidéo. Dès les premières heures de lancement, 300000 exemplaires sont vendus. Cela est dû aussi à son prix un peu plus bas que les autres, 25000 ¥, soit 210 € (soit à peu près 1 380 francs à l'époque). Ensuite, la Super Famicom est transférée sous le nom de SNES aux États-Unis. Après, la SNES arrive en Europe et en France sous le nom de Super Nintendo. Jeux Mario sur la console Super Nintendo * Super Mario World * Super Mario All-Stars (et aussi Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World) * Super Mario Kart * Mario Paint * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Safari * Yoshi's Cookie * Donkey Kong Country * Tetris & Dr. Mario * Mario Time's Machine * Mario is Missing! * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Yoshi no Cookie : Kuruppon Oven de Cookie * Mario's Early Years ! Fun with Numbers * Mario's Early Years ! Fun with Letters * Mario's Early Years ! Preschool Fun * Wario's Woods * Mario's Super Picross * Donkey Kong Country 2 : Diddy's Kong Quest * Donkey Kong Country 3 : Dixie Kong's Double Trouble ! * Wrecking Crew '98 * Undake30 Same Game * Tetris Attack Satellaview * BS Dr. Mario * Undake30 Same Game * US Super Mario USA * Excitebike : Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium * BS Yoshi no Panepon * US Super Mario Collection * Mario Paint US Ban * Mario Paint Yuushou Naizou Ban * Satella-Q * Wario's Woods Burst Of Laughter * Wario's Woods Again thumb|250px SNES CD Alors que Nintendo autorisait à Sony de faire un lecteur CD-ROM comme la Mega Drive de SEGA, la console devait s'appeler la Super Nintendo Play Station, mais Nintendo trouvait l'idée le nom mal et voulait l'appeler Super Nintendo CD du fait que Sony faisait bien son travail mais pas assez bien pour Nintendo. Sony décida alors d'abandonner le projet et décide de faire une console nommée justement la PlayStation. Nintendo, un peu inquiet, décida de se racheter en faisant 3 jeux de la licence Mario et The Legend of Zelda avec Phillips (qui n'a pas aussi accepté le contrat pour la "Super Nintendo CD", soit "SNES CD" aux USA ou "Super Famicom CD" au Japon), Il a eu de très mauvais jeux sur CD-i, dont le jeu assez connu pour être pas terrible, Hotel Mario. Relooking de la Super Nintendo thumb|250px|Super Famicom Jr. * '''Super Famicom Jr. : c'est un relooking de la Super Famicom au Japon sorti en 1998 bien sûr uniquement au Japon. Cette version ressemble à la SNES car elles sont violettes et qu'elles ont le même type de manette, mais la Super Famicom Jr. possède un bouton Power et un bouton Reset gris et non violets. Le logo Nintendo est gravé dans le plastique. left|234px|thumb|SNES (SNS-101) * SNES (SNS-101) : parfois appelée Super NES 2, est une console relookée de la Super Nintendo (SNES) pour "rafraîchir" le design de la console. Elle est sortie en 1997/1998. La console est vendue avec le jeu Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island pour le prix de 99 $ américains. Elle est plus légère et plus fin que la SNES mais manque par contre d'une sortie S-Video. thumb|left|250px|La SNES "normale". SNES (Super NES) : C'est bien sûr le prototype de la Super Nintendo, de la Super Comboy et de la Super Famicom mais en version américaine et canadienne. Elle est sortie en 1991. Super Comboy : C'est la version coréenne de la console tout simplement développé par Nintendo mais aussi avec Hyundai Electronics. Accessoires * Nintendo Super Scope : Sorte de pistolet captant les infrarouges de la TV, remplaçant le Nintendo Zapper. Accessoire utilisé dans Yoshi's Safari. * Souris : Une souris permettant de cliquer comme un ordinateur. Offert avec un petit tapis pour la poser quand on joue. Accessoire utilisé dans certains jeux, principalement Mario Paint et Mario & Wario. * Super Game Boy : Permet de jouer aux jeux Game Boy. Il existe la Super Game Boy 2 avec en plus un Câble Link. * Adaptateur AC : Pour recharger la console. thumb|128px * Satellaview : Sorti uniquement au Japon. Cet accessoire s'accrochant sous la Super Famicom sert à télécharger des jeux (en payant 7,50 € pour chaque téléchargement) grâce à des signaux spéciaux. * Super Advantage : Cet accessoire est une manette, plus précisément un joystick. * Super Multitap : Accessoire pour avoir 5 manettes branchées au lieu de 2 au maximum. * Sufami Turbo : Adaptateur permettant des jeux spéciaux de la taille d'un jeu Game Boy. Uniquement sorti au Japon, il est créé par Bandaï. Il a 2 ports cartouches pour transférer des données d'autres jeux. * SF Memory Cassette : Uniquement sorti au Japon, cet accessoire est identique aux cartouches classiques sauf qu'il est gris. Elle permet de charger des parties de jeu sur des bornes spéciales, les Nintendo Power. Ce modèle est le même que le GB Memory Cartridge, sauf qu'il est destiné à la Game Boy. de:Super Nintendo Entertainment System ru:Super Nintendo Entertainment System en:Super Nintendo Entertainment System pl:Super Nintendo Entertainment System es:Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) Catégorie:Consoles Catégorie:Remake de Console Catégorie:Consoles de salon Catégorie:Nintendo Catégorie:Super Nintendo Catégorie:Jeux SNES